


the gods are liars

by onetwothree_pleaseendme



Category: Original Work
Genre: NaNoWriMo 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetwothree_pleaseendme/pseuds/onetwothree_pleaseendme
Summary: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	the gods are liars

**Author's Note:**

> for nanowrimo, will be updated as i go on
> 
> bit of a vent (ok hella)
> 
> hella a vent
> 
> (this is hella a vent u hecker i wrote this note specifically for u. you know who you are)

_surprise_  
  
_**welcome to the v o i d**_

**Author's Note:**

> HANSEN DONT U DARE SAY ANYTHING ABT THIS BC THIS IS A V E N T FIC OK U HECKER


End file.
